Amistad Inquebrantable
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: "-No voy a ser testigo de como destruyes tu vida, porque eso harás ¿sabes? -No esperaba que lo hicieras, al igual que no te esperé nunca en estos años". Katniss y Gale vuelve a encontrarse ¿su amistad sobrevivirá a todo? ¿O descubrirán que aquello murió hace años con la guerra? ¿Amor quizá?


Creo que hay muchos fanfics sobre esto, pero quería hacer mi versión, denme chance. Espero sus comentarios siempre bienvenidos :)

**Título: Amistad inquebrantable**

**Por: Lucrecia Arctica**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games no es mío, no me pertenece (llora)**

**Summary: "**-No voy a ser testigo de como destruyes tu vida, porque eso harás ¿sabes?

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, al igual que no te esperé nunca en estos años". Katniss y Gale vuelve a encontrarse ¿su amistad sobrevivirá a todo? ¿O descubrirán que aquello murió hace años con la guerra? ¿Amor quizá?

**Nota importante: **La canción que se encuentra en cursivas que fue la inspiración de este fic (y fuente de mucho de lo hago) es del grupo Sonata Arctica (como que en mi nombre se ve el fanatismo), llamada Shamandalie. El link para la canción es: watch?v=nDfcnUivQII. Les recomiendo mucho escucharla, es una canción muy bella, propia para el fic y además podrían ver como era mi estado de animo al escribir. Enjoy :)

**-:-:-:-**

Hay una extraña alegría que se esconde tras estar comprometida. Es algo insólito, sobretodo viniendo de mí, pero es verdad, hay algo que no se explica ante la sensación de tener ese anillo en tu dedo que te recuerda un compromiso. Verlo en mi mano me produce simplemente, algo que me llena de paz y observarlo es raro, porque nunca creí que sensaciones como las que inundan pudieran existir o que yo pudiera ser capaz de experimentarlas. Es algo femenino, algo que no va conmigo, pero me hace feliz.

Siempre pensé que las mujeres que se casaban se condenaban de alguna manera, bueno, no solo mujeres también hombres. Tener un lazo obligatorio, la ley de la naturaleza que te manda a procrear y poblar la tierra, la preservación de la especie. Me parecía que el matrimonio solo era parte del yugo del capitolio para tener más trabajadores ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

Pero hay cosas que suceden sin que puedas preverlas y es así como ocurre. Estoy comprometida, con Peeta, pasó hace tan poco.

Desde que volvimos de la guerra, después de un largo proceso, las cosas parecieron ir bien, poco a poco comenzamos a unirnos y yo descubrí el nombre de aquello que Peeta provocaba en mí, que era sin duda amor, era cursi y estaba el instituto de libertad que me impedía también el verlo. Ser débil frente a alguien, a causa de alguien, pensaba que esa clase de cosas solo podían estar mal. Pero después de una guerra, unos años de madurez, envuelta en una nube de ensoñación, descubriendo el amor poco a poco con Peeta, pude ver que las cosas eran así no porque así debían ser, sino porque así lo deseábamos él y yo.

Vivimos juntos a partir del año desde su regreso, Haymitch decía que prácticamente llevaba viviendo ahí desde el inicio, el tener tus cosas en un lado y pasar todo el día en otro no hace que vivas en otro lugar, pero así era. Haymitch no lo confesaría, pero estaba segura de que se alegraba terriblemente por nosotros, dentro de su embriaguez me había confesado que no había cosa que hubiera deseado más que el vernos juntos otra vez como si él no lo hubiera arruinado todo, bueno quizá preferiría más alcohol y dejándose dormir terminó su momento paternal.

Vivimos juntos pero la intimidad vino después, primero vino creo que el amor mental que cedió su lugar a lo demás. Caminar de la mano fue extraño al principio y luego algo natural, dormíamos juntos abrazados, Peeta siempre susurraba miles de cosas sobre el futuro que dejaron de aterrarme poco a poco y comencé a visualizar. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que mis reservas me dejaran continuar, pasó durante un suceso inesperado donde Peeta casi tuvo un accidente en la panadería, nadie resultó herido pero estuvo cerca de estarlo. Fue tal mi desesperación que quería aferrarme a Peeta, estar cerca de él lo más posible y todo el ambiente no me lo permitía. Llenó de besos tiernos mi cara para tranquilizarme, mientras lloraba con histeria, sus besos tiernos se volvieron de momento a otros besos desenfrenados, cosa que se había vuelto común. No teníamos intimidad pero habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos hacía ello, yo fui la que puse la iniciativa comenzando a quitarle poco a poco la ropa. Como si nada nos dirigimos a la cama, no hablamos verbalmente porque estábamos haciéndolo con el cuerpo, estaba gritándole a través de él lo mucho que lo amaba y lo necesitaba, y él me decía a su vez "aquí estoy, aquí estoy".

Fue un poco doloroso y extraño. Pero también fue mágico, experimenté una sensación de bienestar que me había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, mi cuerpo me pertenecía y a la vez Peeta también. No olvidaré jamás el brillo de sus ojos al despertar al día siguiente, parecía tan feliz con esa sonrisa que yo sonreí también, que él fue capaz de leer mi mente y nos unimos nuevamente. Ese día Peeta no fue a trabajar a la panadería y yo no fui de cacería, nadie nos interrumpió ese día (espero fervientemente que no fuera porque escucharon alguna cosa). Peeta y yo nos conocíamos a fondo, habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos que nadie había vivido, pero en esto encontramos una forma de conocimiento del otro que era muy amplia y ese día solo nos dedicamos a descubrir que recovecos seguían sin estar descubiertos.

El nivel de nuestra relación cambió a partir de ese día, pero la felicidad era tanta que no me aterró, era como si la barrera impuesta invisible entre nosotros ya no existiera más. Éramos uno solo y lo estábamos, sentí que mis sentimientos se hicieron más profundos y la mirada enamorada de Peeta llenaba todo. Era obvio que todo tomaría su curso, pero lo hicimos sin correr, dando paso a paso, al mismo tiempo y juntos.

Él me propuso matrimonio de una forma especial, simplemente un día amanecí con Annie y Johanna en la sala sacándome a rastras de mi casa y Peeta se veía muy tranquilo con ello, a pesar de mi mirada de "ayuda". Me hicieron dar vueltas y vueltas, me obligaron a comprar ropa y a ponérmela, después se excusaron de la forma más tonta diciendo que debían ir a su habitación alquilada cuando siempre que venían se quedaban en casa de Peeta. Su excusa de visita fue "el bebé Finn quería verte". Tonto porque Sae se quedó el día entero cuidando a Finn, que ya era un niñote al que Annie seguía nombrando como su bebé.

Peeta preparó la cena más suculenta que nunca había visto llenando la cocina de luces de papel como biombos pequeños. Todo era perfecto.

-Hace una semana rememoré el pasado y las cosas han cambiado pero han sido para bien –apretó gentilmente mi mano –y frente a las Primrose del jardín tuve una idea, que le confesé como diciéndole a Prim misma, y ahora está lleno de flores como si mi idea le gustara

-¿qué idea? ¿Por qué la cena? Y el rapto, y todo…

Se acercó a mí, muy lentamente, me llenó de besos las mejillas y finalmente susurró en mi oído.

-Cásate conmigo

No sé porque pensó que le diría que no, tenía miedo de que a pesar de que éramos como un matrimonio ya, la idea de hacerlo oficial o ante todos me asustara. Pero era algo que pensaba que sucedería tarde o temprano y que yo también deseaba aunque no quisiera confesarlo abiertamente. Peeta era mi familia ahora y sabía lo que eso significaba para él. El resto de mi familia, Haymitch, Annie y Johanna (que habían venido precisamente cuando Peeta les pidió ideas) hicieron una celebración al día siguiente. Annie vino con un regalo, un anillo con una piedra pequeña y translucida en una argolla, alegando que era lo que se usaba ahora en estas ocasiones, una tradición del pasado que había sido revivida y que le parecía muy hermosa. Peeta la puso en mi dedo y todo quedó formalizado.

Hay algo extraño en esta felicidad, porque los primeros días antes de que Annie y Johanna se fueran, Peeta era la felicidad misma pensando planeando las cosas de la pequeña reunión que haríamos antes del tueste para hacerlo oficial, ya que quería cocinar todo y al parecer mi papel era el de no huir únicamente, si y buscar algo apropiado para vestir. Pero luego Peeta comenzó a malhumorarse, todo era con respecto al teléfono, conforme pedía las cosas de los demás distritos para la cocina algunas llamadas lo ponían de un humor tal que en alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cosa que no había pasado ya en años. Un poco de consuelo lo volvía en sí, pero no hablaba sobre ello, yo le decía que se lo tomara con calma, lo importante era nuestra unión y sonreía y me besaba con calma, pero sabía que aún estaba eso que le molestaba aún.

Un día simplemente no fui a cazar, me quedé leyendo un libro e ignorando los demás detalles de la boda que estaban a cargo como los invitados. Ya había hecho una lista preliminar y un nombre saltó a mi cabeza: Gale.

_In good old times, remember my friend__  
__Moon was so bright and so close to us, sometimes_

_En los Buenos viejos tiempos, recuerdo a mi amigo_

_La luna estaba tan brillante, tan cerca de nosotros, a veces_

Era algo que no quería pensar ¿Estaba lista para verle de frente y no pensar que había matado a Prim? ¿Se lo debía? ¿Era mi amigo aún? Habían pasado años, prefería no pensar en eso y no sabía si comentárselo a Peeta, pensaba que era una decisión que debía tomar yo primero y luego consultarla con él. Pero la decisión llegó ese mismo día, porque de nuevo sucedió lo de la llamada y Peeta nuevamente se puso como loco pero esta vez dejó descolgado el teléfono. Antes de correr hacia él fui a descubrir si el causante de su pena estaba del otro lado y ahí estaba, era el mismo, Gale diciendo algo, que no comprendí porque ahora entendía por qué Peeta no me decía, porque se malhumoraba, porque los intentos de ataque y solo corrí, lo abracé fuerte. Solo alcanzó a decir "lo sabes" y se acunó más a mí, buscando consuelo, entendía sus dudas, pero no eran justificables.

_We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss__  
__Painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now_

_Nosotros estabamos todavía ciegos y sordos, lo que era una bendición_

_Pintando el mundo a nuestra manera, para nuestros ojos, ahora_

-No quiero que hables con él, sé que es tu decisión, perdona por no decirte –confesó más tranquilo –no quiero que rompa nuestro equilibrio, lo que hemos logrado, pero él insiste y solo me saca de quicio. Ignorémoslo Katniss y sigamos con nuestros planes.

Sus ojos me miraban como si suplicaran y era porque lo que decía era una súplica, tomé sus manos y su gesto reflejó que sabía cuál era mi respuesta.

-No, no, no, NOO, Katniss, él va a arruinarlo todo, TODO

-Tranquilo Peeta, déjame que te explique

-No, no, no quiero, soy feliz ahora, somos felices ¿no? Lo somos ¿Verdad?

Volví a abrazarlo hasta que se tranquilizó, era eso o pronto le daría un ataque, él era Peeta la persona de mi vida, la única persona por la que podría hacerlo todo, lo único que me quedaba en el mundo ¿Por qué él no podía verlo así? Terminé besándole y sin pensarlo mucho, acabamos haciendo el amor en nuestra habitación hasta que la calma nos trajo a la realidad.

-Vas a hablar con él ¿no es así? –Dijo Peeta más tranquilo pero no dejando ver que no le agradaba –es una mala idea Katniss

-Peeta, lo nuestro ha sobrevivido a dos juegos del hambre, una guerra, tu enfermedad y a mí. Debo hablar con él para que te deje tranquilo, nos deje tranquilo, ten fe en esto, porque es real. Quien me tiene a mí y quien no

Eso lo dejó pensando y entre remolones en la cama acordamos que hablaría con él, así que le devolví la llamada, lo que quería era hablar conmigo en persona y telefoneaba para pedir mi permiso de ir a visitarme para que no lo tomara como una amenaza. Acordamos una fecha a los dos días, unas semanas antes de la boda.

_Can we ever have what we had then?__  
__Friendship unbreakable__  
__Love means nothing to me__  
__Without blinking an eye__  
__I'd fade, if so needed,__  
__All those moments with you__  
__If I had you beside me_

_¿Podemos tener lo que teníamos entonces?_

_Amistad inquebrantable _

_El amor no significa nada para mí_

_Sin pestañear_

_Yo me marchitaría, si fuera necesario,_

_Todos esos momentos junto a ti_

_Si yo te tuviera junto a mí_

El día de la plática acordada en el bosque, me cercioré de que Peeta viera que estaba llevando el anillo que mostraba mi compromiso con él. Le hice ver el porqué de esta decisión, por qué prefería que todo sucediera en un lugar apartado y que volvería lo antes posible. No se quedó tranquilo y era obvio, en su situación creo, si puedo ser capaz de imaginarla no lo estaría.

Fui de camino hacia el bosque, recordando todos esos momentos en los que Gale y yo compartimos juntos, el bosque era nuestro lugar, aún era el mío ¿Dejó de ser nuestro cuando me ofrecí de voluntaria en los juegos? ¿Antes? ¿Después? Me pregunto si saberlo hubiera cambiado la historia.

_One cloudy day we both lost the game__  
__We drifted so far and away_

_Nothing is quite as cruel as a child__  
__Sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometimes_

_Un día lluvioso ambos perdimos el juego_

_Nos dejamos llevar lejos_

_Nada es tan cruel como un niño_

_A veces rompemos lo irrompible, a veces_

Él estaba ya esperando, estaba igual de alto, se veía más fornido, mejor alimentado, más cuidado. Impecable, como todo un representante y trabajador. Me esperaba, dijo hola con la mano y lo invité a sentarse en el césped que antes nos fuera tan familiar, era el momento de poner los puntos sobre las ies e inesperadamente, me sentía preparada para hacerlo de una vez por todas.

_And we'll never have what we had then__  
__Friendship unbroken__  
__Love means nothing to me__  
__Without blinking an eye__  
__I'd fade, if so needed,__  
__All those moments with you__  
__If I had you beside me now_

_Y nosotros nunca vamos a tener lo que teníamos entonces_

_Amistad irrompible_

_El amor no significa nada para mí _

_Sin pestañear_

_Yo me marchitaría, si fuera necesario_

_Todos esos momentos contigo_

_Si yo te tuviera a mi lado ahora_

-¿Estás embarazada? –Fueron las primeras palabras que le oí decir después de todos estos meses y que levantaron mi sorpresa

-No ¿por qué pensarías eso? –respondí aterrada

-Por la boda y todo eso

-Peeta y yo vamos a casarnos porque queremos hacerlo, no porque algo nos obligue

-Eso es mentira Katniss –dijo riendo entre dientes –tú no quieres una boda

-Quizá antes no la quería, pero ahora si la quiero

-Tú lo único que quieres es libertad Katniss ¿Tanto miedo te da estar sola que vas a amarrarte a él para que no te deje? Nunca quisiste un matrimonio ni mucho menos una familia, he venido a liberarte, es tiempo, me prometí que esperaría el momento indicado y es ahora. Vamos a hacer lo que tú quieres, ven conmigo, estaremos juntos si quieres o sí no, estaré a tu lado y te cuidaré como en los viejos tiempos.

_I was unable to cope with what you said__  
__Sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind__  
__Child that I was, could not see the reason__  
__Feelings I had were but sham and a lie__  
__I have never forgotten your smile__  
__Your eyes, oh, Shamandalie_

_Yo no he podido hacer frente a lo que tú dijiste_

_A veces necesitamos ser crueles para ser amables_

_El niño que yo era, no podía ver la razón_

_Los sentimientos que tenía eran un engaño y una mentira_

_Yo nunca olvido tu sonrisa_

_Tus ojos, oh, Shamandalie_

-¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decirme eso mirándome a los ojos? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que esté contigo después de todo lo que has hecho, del abandono? ¿De las muertes…?

-No te pido que estés conmigo Katniss, yo te amo y te amaré –dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas –pero entiendo que estés enojada y que haya podido matar lo poco que sentías por mí, pero no te pido eso, te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado para cuidarte, si tú me permitieras, si me dieras una oportunidad yo repararía todo pero no es eso lo que te pido, te pido que vengas conmigo como amigos, como los amigos que éramos, que somos

-Repararlo todo, repararás la muerte de Prim ¿eh, Gale? ¿Cómo? ¿Reviviéndola? ¡Ella está muerta! ¿Cómo vas a reparar su muerte y la de todos esos niños, cómo?

-No tienes ningún indicio que me relacione con esas bombas ¡eso fue solo un pretexto que te inventaste para alejarte!

-Quizá y es cierto, quizá y lo que quería era de verdad alejarme de ti

_Times went by, many memories died__  
__I'm writing this down to ease my pain_

_You saw us always clearer than me__  
__How we were never meant to be__  
__Love denied meant the friendship would die__  
__Now I have seen the light__  
__These memories make me cry_

_Tiempos pasaron, muchas memorias murieron_

_Estoy escribiendo esto para borrar mi dolor_

_Tú siempre viste más claro que yo_

_Como nunca nosotros significamos para ser_

_Amor negado significaba que la amistad moriría_

_Ahora yo puedo ver la luz_

_Estos recuerdos me hacen llorar_

-Lo dices porque estás enojada, pero no es lo que piensas

-¡Basta Gale! ¡Basta! ¿Me crees tan tonta para no saber qué es lo que pienso y quiero? ¿Mírame? Han pasado años y nunca te apareciste y ahora ¿Pretendes liberarme? ¿De qué? No estoy haciendo nada que no quiera, quiero casarme con Peeta, he cambiado, todo ha cambiado. Él es lo que quiero en mi vida, no me quedé a su lado porque él estaba aquí. Me quedé a su lado porque así lo quise ¿No crees que pude tomar por mí misma un tren para ir contigo si así lo quería? No te odio Gale, ya no, pero tampoco te amo y no sé siquiera si te quiero aún.

-Katniss…

-Éramos amigos Gale, los mejores amigos, hermanos, supervivientes pero eso cambió, una guerra nos vino encima y tomamos decisiones y este es el futuro. No soy una desquiciada mental, no estoy sobreviviendo más, ahora estoy feliz con todo esto aunque sea difícil de creer. Él me da calma Gale, me da estabilidad.

-Estás con él por todo lo que te da… solo por eso… no lo vale Katniss…

-No, estoy con él porque le amo

_Can I ever have what I had then?__  
__Friendship unbroken__  
__Love means nothing to me__  
__Without blinking an eye__  
__I'd fade, if so needed,__  
__All those moments with you__  
__See the world with my wide open eyes_

_¿Podemos tener lo que teníamos entonces?_

_Amistad imrrompible_

_El amor no significa nada para mí_

_Sin un pestañeo_

_Yo me marchitaría, si fuera necesario_

_Todos esos momentos junto a ti_

_Ver el mundo con los ojos abiertos_

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras? –Pregunté ante su mirada atónita –lo sé, la Katniss que era antes jamás hubiera pronunciado esas palabras. Pero esa Katniss no existe más Gale, la que existe es esta Katniss, la que tienes frente a tus ojos, la que va a casarse con Peeta Mellark dentro de unas semanas y vivirá una vida normal y común a pesar de su pasado

-Tú no quieres hijos

-Lo sé y Peeta lo sabe, podemos casarnos y no tener hijos, es nuestra decisión

-Katniss ¡esto es miseria! Él es un panadero en un distrito que aún con la revolución sigue olvidado ¿Quieres pudrirte con toda esta inmundicia?

-Me da pena que llames así, a lo que antes era tu hogar

-Estás cegada…

-No, estoy segura como nunca antes de lo que quiero, en su tiempo pensé en mi hermanita y hasta en mi madre, pero ahora solo estoy yo y no voy a dejar ir las oportunidades si quiero tomarlas

-No voy a ser testigo de cómo destruyes tu vida, porque eso harás ¿sabes?

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, al igual que no te esperé nunca en estos años

_Friendship got broken__  
__There's no other for me_

_Like the one of my childhood__  
__Can you forgive me?__  
__Love got better off me,__  
__On that day back in old times..._

_La Amistad se rompió_

_No hay otra para mi_

_Al igual que la de mi infancia_

_¿Puedes perdonarme?_

_Amor fue mejor de mí,_

_Ese día, de vuelta a los viejos tiempos._

El simplemente se levantó ofendido por mis palabras, no dijo adiós, no miró atrás. Miré un rato el bosque para darle tiempo de alejarse y me visualicé sentada a su lado en el pasado en otras circunstancias. Como era antes, como no volvería ser.

Fui a paso lento para limpiarme de la situación, de algún modo lo necesitaba había cosas que quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y que hoy habían tomado su curso, habían escapado de mí.

Peeta esperaba mi regreso, me abrió la puerta y me abrazó fuertemente como agradeciendo que hubiera vuelto a casa, lo besé tiernamente para que entendiera que todo estaba bien conmigo. Nos sentamos en el sofá y él trajo té y unos pastelitos. El estrés del encuentro lo había hecho quedarse en casa y hornear, así que teníamos una provisión de pasteles, para unos cuantos días. Me miró a los ojos mientras tomaba su té, a pesar de todo quería saber que estuviera segura y que habíamos dejado atrás ello para seguir adelante.

-Está hecho –le dije

Sonrío y me abrazó fuertemente, susurrándome que me amaba y otras cosas que en el pasado me hubieran hecho sonrojar. Peeta era la decisión correcta no por lo que me diera o por lo que representara, era porque era la decisión que yo quería tomar.

Entonces, Peeta se levanta para abastecernos nuevamente de pasteles porque ese día no irá a la panadería. Tomo la lista ignorada y busco el nombre y lo tacho de la lista de invitados. Veo nuevamente mi anillo y me inunda otra vez, esa extraña felicidad, corro hacia mi prometido y lo beso, sorprendido deja sus labores.

Si la tarea es estar juntos, todo puede esperar.


End file.
